


Freedom

by Fantasticoncer



Series: A fantastic family [8]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Reunions, Father-Daughter Relationship, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Angst, M/M, Parent Newt Scamander, Parent Original Percival Graves, Protective Original Percival Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: After weeks of captivity, Percival is freed and reunited with his family.





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Better read my story "missing family" first, otherwise you won't have a clue about what's going on

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Percival P. O . V 

I groaned as I slowly returned to consciousness, my whole body hurting. At least my most recent wounds had stopped bleeding. That was a very tiny relief and I had learned to treasure those. I sighed as I sat up very slowly and hugged my knees to my bare chest. Grindelwald had taken my wand, clothes and even my face. I could only imagine what he was doing right now after he had stolen everything from me. Well, almost everything.

He didn't know about Newt and Marion.He didn't have a clue about my husband and daughter and I was grateful for that. Since I had decided to use my old apartment, before I was kidnapped, I had closed the wards around the mansion. Only I could open them again and since there were no things of Newt or Marion in the apartment, Grindelwald had no idea about my family. I sighed again, trying to imagine what my family was doing right now and if they had already noticed my disappearance.

My prison was always dark and there was no sense of time, except for Grindelwald's visits and even then, they weren't regular. I tried not to think of what would happen if I didn't survive this. My eyes teared up involuntarily as I thought of the pain that my husband and daughter would have to go trough. I shook my head stubbornly. I would see my family again. I just had to stay strong and survive this nightmare. I looked up at hearing Grindelwald coming into my prison.

"Tell me, Percy. There is a Mr. Newt Scamander in town and I know that you're friends with his brother Theseus. Do you know him?" He asked, still wearing my face and speaking with my voice. I simply glared at him, ignoring the way my heartbeat sped up at hearing that my husband was in town, knowing that Marion was very likely with him. "I've met him once or twice." I lied through gritted teeth, knowing that Grindelwald would torture me otherwise

He hummed in thought. "He had a little girl with him. Very shy thing. Did you know that he was married?" He asked. I shook my head, my heart going even faster at hearing that the bastard had met my daughter. He hummed again, before conjuring up a tiny bit of water and a slice of dry bread. "Thank you for the info, Percy. I hope that this Newt won't mess things up around here. That would be bad for me and for you." He said, before leaving.

Once he was gone, I let a tiny smirk grow. Asking Newt not to mess things up is like asking a fish not to swim. I took deep breaths to calm myself down. Newt and Marion were in New York. They would find me and raise hell in the meantime. I rested my head against the wall and closed my eyes. I was free to move in the case since there was simply nowhere to go. Grindelwald's magic was too strong for me to break

I had no idea how long I stayed like that and I know that I fell asleep at one point. After I woke up, I suddenly heard different voices outside of the case that was my prison. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but one of the voices sounded really high and childlike. I could feel my heart stop for a short second as I recognised the voice of my beautiful little girl. What was she doing here?! Where was Newt?!

I knew that my husband would not leave her, except for the most dire of circumstances. What had happened?! Then, there was silence for a while. I desperately tried to hear anything, but there was nothing. I suddenly sensed that the case was being moved and there was the sound of someone trying to open it without success. It clearly wasn't Grindelwald as he knew how to open it. Did that mean that the case was out of his hands and I was halfway to being free?

The person stopped trying and there was silence again. It took a while, before I heard voices again. I could barely make out the voices of Tina Goldstein and her sister, an unfamiliar, male voice and a voice that made my heart skip a beat once again: Newt. So the case was out of Grindelwald's hands, but who had taken it? I hated that I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I was out of Grindelwald's hands for now and that was enough for me.

Suddenly, there was a lot of loud sounds outside and I felt my heart speed up as I tried to figure out if my family was okay. I heard Marion say something in a scared tone and i felt my heart break at that. I desperately wished that I was there to comfort her and keep her safe. I also wished that I knew what was going on. The loud sounds disappeared and there was silence once again. I almost didn't breath in an effort to find out what happened. 

After a while, I sensed the case being moved again and my heart stopped at hearing my daughter's voice loud and clear, as if she was standing right next to me.  _"Where are you, daddy? Please come back. I miss you."_  She whispered in a broken tone. When I had first been imprisoned, I had tried my best to get out and now I tried again, even harder than before. My daughter needed me and I'd be damned before I let her down. 

"It's alright, Marion. Daddy's coming. Hold on, sweetheart." I whispered, before aiming almost all of my magic on the spell that kept the case closed. Finally,  _finally_ , it opened and I was thrown out of my prison. I let out a small groan as I landed on grass. There was a little gasp from behind me and I slowly turned my head, smiling slightly at seeing my little girl. Her shocked face slowly turned into a smile and she ran straight to me.

She suddenly stopped running just a foot away, wide eyes no doubt seeing all the cuts and bruises on my body. I slowly sat up a bit and did my best to smile at her, showing her that it was alright. She smiled back, before finally sitting down next to me and hugging me carefully. I wrapped my arms around her as best as I could, burying my face in her hair. She was safe and I was free. I could barely believe it.

"I missed you, daddy." I could hear her whisper and I smiled, kissing the top of her head. "I missed you too, but I'm here now, my little bird. I'm here now, thanks to you." I replied, holding her as tight as I could. I suddenly frowned as I realised something. "How did you get the box?" I asked her. She explained how Newt had gotten into trouble with Grindelwald and how she and Queenie had gotten his case out of my office, her having grabbed my prison in the process. I made a mental note to thank the blonde woman later for looking after Marion 

Marion burrowed herself in my side. "I love you, daddy." She whispered and I smiled at her. "I love you too, sweetheart." I replied softly. She smiled up at me, before frowning. She pulled herself out of my arms and stood up, grabbing the blanket that was lying on the ground a few feet away and dragging it over to me. "You look cold, daddy." She whispered, before helping me wrap the blanket around myself and sitting down next to me

I wrapped an arm around her and made sure that the blanket covered her too. "And you look tired." I muttered, seeing her droopy eyelids. As if on cue, my little girl yawned. Her eyelids dropped even more and she really seemed about to pass out. When was the last time that she slept? I manoeuvred the blanket, so that it was covering the both of us from the front and leaned back towards the pile of hay that I had been sitting against.

Marion automatically laid down next to me and rested her head on my chest. I smiled down at her and slowly stroked her hair, starting to hum a soft lullaby to put her to sleep. I smiled a bit as I temporarily forgot about my own injuries and simply focused on my daughter. Her eyelids fell lower and lower as I heard footsteps near us. I glanced up and saw my husband, the Goldstein sisters and an unfamiliar man stare at us. 

Focusing myself back on Marion, I started to sing her lullaby. She showed a smile at that, before looking up as Newt joined us. At seeing him, I somehow knew for certain that this wasn't a dream. He laid down on Marion's other side and wrapped his arms around the both of us, joining me in singing the lullaby. Once we were done, our little girl was sleeping peacefully in our arms and I could properly reunite with my husband. 

Newt softly explained what I had missed and I was shocked and horrified at the fact that he had almost died, having been sentenced to death by Grindelwald, before escaping. I only calmed down when he reassured me that he was fine. This was followed by disapproval at hearing that Marion hadn't slept in almost a day. He sheepishly apologised for it, before he and the sisters helped me and Marion out of his case.

I was laid down in bed and Newt put Marion next to me, before enlarging the bed and laying down on her other side, the sisters quickly leaving us alone. I felt sleep slowly overtake me and I looked at my husband, giving him one last kiss for the night, before closing my eyes and falling asleep. I was free and Grindelwald was captured. My family was safe and that was all that I wanted

**Author's Note:**

> After the one-shot of yesterday, I wanted to write a story about Percival surviving, so here you go. This is pretty much "missing family, " only then from Percival's point of view. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


End file.
